warriorscatsclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gathering
At Gatherings, you may discuss: matings, kits, who shall RP which kits, the deaths of old RP cats, the making of new RP cats, new rules you wish for the admins to add, and the making of a new admin, and you can just chat. 1st Gathering: Feb.1-10 Hello, Tis I, Bloodstar. This is our first gathering, and I'd like to discuss somethings: #Moony has been gobally banned, if you havn't heard, and the Staff do not discuss the banments of users, so I don't know why, but I am the new head admin. #Please discuss who you think should be the new admin #And last but not least: Any new caln/groupes you'd like to make Well, bye for now, please reply ಠ_ಠ StarfallHailflower 02:05, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Bloody!!! How will we decide who will be admin if Panda wants to be it. I would like to be the administrator but it should be fair. I also think we should start making rouge cats so we can balance out the clan and rogues. And why did Monny get banned? Also can there be two administrators? Finally if we are going to have a rouge group we can always activate Fang Group.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 03:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I dont want to hurt anyone's feelings, so you and her should work it out.Thats an awesome idea. Yes Fang Groupe will still be around. The Staff don't discuss the banment of other users, that is what meighan has told me, and by two Admins do you mean me and some-one else, or me you and panda? StarfallHailflower 21:09, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Panda said I could be the other admin.her wall under who will[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Would loners be considered as rogues? I would like to be a loner, and maybe a rogue as well. Is that what we talk about at Gatherings, or....Gathering-cat-stuff? RedPandaPotter 00:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll make a loners pagee in a minute Panda, and it says above what we talk about in gatherings. StarfallHailflower 01:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh!! *blushes* Sorry! RedPandaPotter 01:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine :) StarfallHailflower 01:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) On the RP pages [Mossy Land, etc.] shouldn't it be updated to moon 2, also I added a new Loner's Camp page I hope you don't mind.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 02:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Also I think we should make it so that you don't have to ask to join the clan and we should also have a page of clan talk that we make up.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 22:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I did the moon two on mossy land. And if we dont make people ask, then chaos might insue, but if you think its not nessisary, then I guess we dont have to, and what do you mean by "a page of clan talk"? StarfallHailflower 22:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I mean like "mouse-dung" and stuff like that, like a dictionary of that stuff,. Also we need to discuss what the names of Starfall, and Hailflower's kits.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC) How do you ask someone if any of their cats wants to be one of your cats' mates? That sounds kind of awkward, unless they were made for each other like Hailflower and Starfall....I plan to make Wing like Fang, but I think it'd be kind of funny if she found out he already had a mate...RedPandaPotter 23:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Just ask Bloody and he'll tell you yes or no That's what I did with Hailflower[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, but look at Fangs charie page and ducksplash, when you make a link to your user page put User:Ducksplash, not Ducksplash, that would be a charie page XD StarfallHailflower 23:31, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ok look^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC) "Many" LOL RedPandaPotter 23:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you still only RP five cats, and not mate with your own cats? RedPandaPotter 23:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll change the mate rule, but yes only 5 per clan/group. and His kits are "Uncountable" XD StarfallHailflower 23:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I think we should do away with the 5 cats rule^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:37, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I dont, cause then it gets to hard to RP with all of them. StarfallHailflower 23:38, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Does any cat want to be Sandpaw (new DarkClan apprentice I'm making)'s mentor?RedPandaPotter 23:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I had already changed the rule about mateing your own cats, and I will if I have a warrior in DarkClan StarfallHailflower 23:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Troutshine can be Sandpaw's and Bloody, we need to discuss what Hailflower and Starfall's kits are going to be named.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:42, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Post something on the Grathering page. StarfallHailflower 23:44, February 3, 2012 (UTC) What^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh....EPIC FAIL, this is the grather page XD well, lets talk about it :D StarfallHailflower 23:46, February 3, 2012 (UTC) OK first how many will they have?[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:48, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I was thinkin 1 (see Mossy Land . StarfallHailflower 23:50, February 3, 2012 (UTC) And I was thing 4 see Mossy Land [[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:52, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I did thats alright :) StarfallHailflower 23:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Welcome :) StarfallHailflower 23:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I think we should change The max. Five charries rule[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:02, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:WCCRPW stuff Category:FlameClan Category:RainClan Category:DarkClan Category:MossClan